dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dungeons
In many campaign settings for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, the gnome pantheon of gods, also called the Lords of the Golden Hills, consists of the leader, Garl Glittergold, as well as Baervan Wildwanderer, Baravar Cloakshadow, Flandal Steelskin, Gaerdal Ironhand, Nebelun, Segojan Earthcaller, and Urdlen. The Glutton, Gelf Darkhearth, Ril Cleverthrush and Sheyanna Flaxenstrand, being introduced in the supplemental book Races of Stone, are not considered canon to the pantheon, although they are included here for completion. Baervan Wildwanderer Baervan Wildwanderer ( )Boyd, Eric L. Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998)Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). is the gnome deity of forests, travel, and nature. Baervan lives in the gnomish realm of the Golden Hills on the plane of Bytopia. Baervan's clerics wear wood-brown clothes and green caps. His sacred animal is the raccoon. Baervan's holy days are on the full moon, and he is worshipped in forest clearings. Treasured items are sacrificed to him monthly. He was first detailed in Roger E. Moore's article "The Gnomish Point of View," in Dragon #61 (TSR, 1982).Moore, Roger E. "The Gnomish Point of View." Dragon #61 (TSR, May 1982) Baravar Cloakshadow Baravar Cloakshadow (BARE-uh-vahr CLOKE-sha-doh) is the gnomish deity of illusions, protection, and deception. He creates traps and illusions of stunning complexity and cunning. He is somewhat mean-spirited compared to most of the other gnomish gods, and his pranks may cause even his friends real pain, at least emotionally. He genuinely hates the kobold, goblinoid, and orcish races, believing they cannot be expected to reform. His symbol is a cloak and dagger. Baravar Cloakshadow was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) Callarduran Smoothhands Callarduran Smoothhands is the gnome god of the earth in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. He is the patron deity of the svirfneblin (deep gnomes), and is not very popular among other gnome subraces. Unlike other gods of the Underdark, he is not an outcast. He voluntarily led his people to the depths as a means of encouraging diversity among the gnomes. Callarduran Smoothhands is a True Neutral Intermediate Power. His symbol is a golden ring with a ruby star on it. Callarduran Smoothhands was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Flandal Steelskin Flandal Steelskin is the gnome deity of mining, smithing, and fitness. His symbol is a flaming hammer. He appears as a balding, aging gnome with skin the color of blue mithral steel, eyes like flaming coals, and hair of brilliant blue-silver. He wears a leather apron over the rest of his clothes, and carries Rhondang, an intelligent axe-backed hammer made of yellowish metal. He is the strongest of the gnomish pantheon and is able to sniff out veins of any ore with his prodigious nose. As such, he is the patron of gnomish warriors, miners and metalworkers. Flandal Steelskin was first detailed in Roger E. Moore's article "The Gnomish Point of View," in Dragon #61 (TSR, 1982). Gaerdal Ironhand Gaerdal Ironhand is the gnome deity of protection, vigilance, and combat. Gaerdal Ironhand was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Gaerdal lives in Stronghaven in the gnomish realm of the Golden Hills on the plane of Bytopia. Garl Glittergold Garl Glittergold is the patron deity of gnomes in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, and a member of the game's default pantheon of deities. His symbol is a gold nugget. Garl carries an intelligent axe named Arumdina ( ).Mentzer, Frank. "Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd" Dragon #93 (TSR, 1985) Garl Glittergold was created by James M. Ward for the Deities and Demigods Cyclopedia (1980).Ward, James and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980) Gelf Darkhearth Gelf Darkhearth is the gnomish deity of entropy and revenge. He was introduced in the Races of Stone supplement book. Gelf is Garl Glittergold's brother, and rarely have two brothers been more bitter rivals. Gelf, depicted as a gray-skinned dwarf with a black beard, takes obsessive delight in opposing everything his brother attempts. This compulsion puts Gelf in the tragic position of tearing down the gnome society he loves, just to thwart Garl Glittergold. Gelf isn't evil, but he feels compelled to destroy everything Garl holds dear. Gelf is an angry, sorrowful deity, and he attracts followers of similar temperament. The reason for Gelf's attitude and rivalry with Garl is not known, but it is possibly because they both covet the Gnomish goddess of love Sheyanna Flaxenstrand. Gelf's holy symbol is a black anvil that is split in two, set against a murky purple background. His favored weapon is the warhammer. The Glutton The Glutton is the gnomish deity of disaster and greed. He was introduced in the Races of Stone supplemental book. The Glutton is usually depicted as a massive, ravenous badger or wolverine. The Glutton figures prominently in the bedtime stories gnomes tell their naughty children—"Go to sleep or The Glutton will get you!" The Glutton is blamed whenever a burrow collapses or another misfortune befalls the gnomes. It is said that The Glutton was once a gnome who was cursed with a hideous form and a desire to consume the gnomes and all they hold dear (why is not known). His holy symbol is a gaping, fanged mouth surrounded by what looks like a golden band, and what appears to be a smear of pink blood behind it. His favored weapon is the heavy mace. Nebelun Nebelun was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996). Nebelun manifests as a spry old gnome with a black frock-coat and glasses. He carries a black leather bag containing many bizarre tools and items. His hat is a hat of disguise, and his mace doubles as a wand of wonder. He can appear and disappear seemingly randomly. Rill Cleverthrush Races of Stone (2004) details Rill Cleverthrush, the lawful neutral god of invention, creation, and the sky. He is portrayed as an elderly, bespeckled gnome carrying a staggeringly complex ruby said to have a facet for every living gnome. His domains are Air, Knowledge, Magic, Travel, and his favored weapon is the longsword. His holy text is a set of natural laws and instructions for living called Rill's Instructions to the Faithful.Decker, Jesse, Michelle Lyons, and David Noonan. Races of Stone. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004 Segojan Earthcaller Segojan Earthcaller is the gnome deity of earth and nature. Unlike Baervan Wildwanderer, who is a god of the plants and forests of the surface world, Segojan's area of concern is the deep earth and the life within it. He is said to have given the gnomes their ability to communicate with burrowing mammals. His symbol is a glowing gemstone; usually this is a finely cut gem of any type in which illusion spells have been cast to provide magical light. This can be any gem, but Segojan is associated strongly with diamonds. The god's own power makes these spells permanent as long as they are carried by his priests. His sacred animal is the badger. Segojan Earthcaller was first detailed in Roger E. Moore's article "The Gnomish Point of View," in Dragon #61 (TSR, 1982). Urdlen Urdlen is the gnome deity of greed and blood. Urdlen was first detailed in Roger E. Moore's article "The Gnomish Point of View", in Dragon #61 (TSR, 1982). Urdlen is the enemy of the gnomish and halfling pantheons. The hero-deity Roykyn was formerly a priestess of the Crawler Below. Urdlen's realm is the Worm Realm, located on the 399th layer of the Abyss. Urdlen is worshiped in caverns. Sacrifices of blood and jewels are made to it annually. Its holy day is the winter solstice. References Further reading * Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip Category:Dungeons & Dragons deities Category:Forgotten Realms deities Category:Greyhawk deities